


Takeout and Tickle Fights

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Gabriel, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True, Sam and Gabriel could have eaten at the restaurant, but both of them preferred the alternative events that occurred. Especially the mainly one-sided tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout and Tickle Fights

"We could have eaten at the restaurant, you know," Sam said as they walked into Gabe's place. Kali was sitting on the couch watching some reality show and Sam greeted her with a smile.

'I know,' replied Gabriel as he waved at his roommate. 'But I want to spend some quality alone time with you.' He pulled Sam in the direction of his bedroom, intending on going to eat in there.

"We're going to get sauce on your sheets," Sam pointed out as Gabriel closed the door behind them.

'Not if we're careful,' said Gabriel as he dropped the bag in his hand onto his desk and picked out a box from it. 'I think this is yours,' he continued, studying the label.

Sam took the box and opened it up. "Sesame chicken, yup, that's mine." He plucked a pair of chop sticks and a napkin from the bag and thought for a moment before deciding to sit on the floor.

Gabriel pulled out the other box. 'This must be mine then.' He looked over at Sam, who had sat on the floor. 'Not going to join me on the bed?' he asked as he moved to sit on top of the crumpled sheets.

"I'm not going to be responsible for staining your sheets," Sam said, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Gabriel thought for a while as he fumbled with his chopsticks, trying to pick up some rice from his meal. 'What about cumstains?' he asked nonchalantly.

"That's different," Sam argued, "plus, I don't think I've ever gotten cum on your sheets. Maybe lube..." he trailed off.

'Well, it all washes out so I don't mind,' shrugged Gabriel before he pushed more food into his mouth.

Sam let the silence fall around them as they continued eating. After a while he stood up. "I'm getting a drink, you want something?"

'Whatever you're having, if you don't mind,' Gabe replied.

Sam went into the kitchen, grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and returned to the bedroom. It was weird how at ease he felt here, but he liked it.

'Yay, cold soda!' Gabe pressed the can against Sam's shirt after he got it, cackling as his boyfriend flinched away at the contact.

"You're a jerk," Sam said, reclaiming his spot on the floor, "but I've missed you."

'I've missed you too,' said Gabe through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. 'And I may be a jerk, but I'm your jerk.'

"That you are," Sam looked up at Gabriel. There was sauce on his lips and his cheeks were bulging with food, but Sam thought he wouldn't trade this view for the world. "So what have you been up to this week?" he asked.

'Missing you, preparing for graduation,' he said absentmindedly, poking at his dinner. 'Trying to figure out what I want to do when I finally leave.' He looked up at Sam and smiled gently.

"Have you made any decisions?" Sam asked.

Gabe sighed. 'Not really. The world is so big and there's so much to do, I just don't know what I want to focus on.'

"Focus on you," Sam said, "Make a list of things you want to do and then put them in order of how you could logically achieve them, and then do it."

'One, make love to you many, many times,' Gabriel winked. 'Two, graduate. Three... find something I'm good at and make a career from it. Maybe something to do with kids...' he trailed off. 'I was always good with my brothers.'

"Do you miss them?"

'I miss Cas, sure,' admitted Gabe shamelessly, food momentarily forgotten. 'And I do miss Mike and Luci, but I am so glad to be away from their constant bickering.'

"I understand that," Sam said, "I miss my dad sometimes, but he and Dean never got along. I was glad when we moved out."

'Family.' Gabriel exhaled the word before returning to his food. 'How's yours?'

"Gone," Sam said, tossing the container in the trash. "You?"

Gabriel looked down into his container. 'Leftovers for tomorrow,' he remarked. He placed it on his desk before joining Sam on the floor. 'What do you wanna do now?' he asked, sipping his soda.

Sam took Gabe's soda from him, set it aside and pulled him into a slow, burning kiss. When they finally broke apart, Sam placed his head against Gabe's. "I love you."

'I love you too,' Gabriel whispered. 'I've missed you so much.' He placed a kiss on Sam's lips gently.

Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around him. "I’ve missed you too. It's been what, 3 weeks since we've cut down our time together? It's driving me crazy."

'How on earth have you survived without the mind-blowing sex?' Gabriel smirked, pulling Sam in for another kiss.

Sam smiled and shook his head lightly. "It was never about the sex," he said, "don't get me wrong, the sex is great, but I've missed you. I missed your smell, your taste, all your little facial expressions my memory can't get quite right. I missed you holding my hand just because you could, the contented little noises you make when I hold you. All the little things that make you you."

'Wow,' murmured Gabe. 'I've missed you too. Your smile, your gorgeous face, your kisses... All of you. You're so beautiful, Sam.'

"Back at you," Sam chuckled and then captured Gabriel's lips in another slow kiss. He maneuvered them so that Gabe was laying on the floor and Sam was straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. 'The floor, Samsquatch? Really?'

Sam shrugged. "We haven't done it on the floor yet."

'You know, sometimes I think back to the innocent kid you were when we first met and then I look at you and wonder just how dirty I've made you,' he admitted, before pulling Sam in for another kiss. 'Then I decide I don't care,' Gabriel breathed against his partner's lips.

"You know I wasn't a virgin when we met, right?" Sam pointed out, "but you were different," Sam gave Gabe a light peck, "not just because you're a guy but because somehow, I cared more about pleasing you than I had any of my girlfriends. Somehow it just felt bigger and more important. That feeling never really went away."

'I know, but still,' Gabriel smirked. 'Huh. Well I could tell there was something different about you from the moment we first met, Sam Winchester. I'm just glad I got the chance to figure out what it was.'

"Yeah, and what conclusion have you come to?"

'It's your magic hair,' grinned the smaller. 'No, there's something good about you. Something pure. You see the best in people even if they don't, and you make them feel like a million bucks. And I swear, it is the greatest feeling in the world.'

"I'm glad," Sam said, running his hands up under Gabriel’s shirt, "I'm glad I have helped you see the good in yourself. I'm glad you're able to accept yourself. And I'm glad I can be with you right now."

'Sam, you're tickling me,' Gabriel said shakily as warm fingers gently skirted up his sides.

Sam laughed and purposefully tickled Gabe's sides, causing him to laugh and squirm beneath him.

'Sam- Sam stop it!' Gabriel cried, trying to go in for a retaliatory attack but failing, as he was being pinned down by his boyfriend.

"Make me," Sam teased, not letting up.

'I will,' said Gabe defiantly as he squirmed on the floor. 'As soon as you get off me.'

Sam got his hands as far under Gabe's back as he could before rolling them over. "Better?"

'Much better,' grinned Gabriel as he kissed Sam, first on the lips before moving to nip gently at his boyfriend's neck, relishing in the gasps and moans Sam let out.

"Kali's right outside," Sam reminded him, "She'll hear us."

'Jeez, you are such a cocktease when you want to be,' groaned Gabe as he braced his hands either side of Sam's face.

"Well, I guess if we're really quiet," Sam whispered. He was definitely thinking with his downstairs brain, but he didn't care.

'When are we ever really quiet though?' Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Only cause you're a goddamn genius and have all  my spots figured out," Sam argued, "but I guess I wouldn't really want you avoiding them either."

'Exactly.' Gabriel accompanied his word with a slight roll of his hips, and smirked at the way Sam moaned.

"Fuck," Sam cursed, "if she hears us, it's going to be really awkward."

'Come on, Sam, she's not a virgin either. I'm more than sure she can deal with us having sex,' replied Gabe, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Sam said, pulling up on the hem of Gabe's shirt.

Gabriel let his shirt be pulled from his body by Sam's deft fingers, and it was discarded carelessly as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend passionately, tongue swiping at his bottom lip.

Sam slowed down the kiss as he continued to remove clothing. When they were both naked and panting he asked, "You or me this time?"

'I'm past the point of caring, I just want to have sex with you,' Gabriel breathed.

Sam rolled them over again and kissed Gabe’s neck and sucked on his pulse point, oddly proud when a red spot readily appeared under his lips.

Sam's lips were on his neck, and fuck if it wasn't driving him insane. They were touching, but not nearly enough. 'You know where the damn things are,' he groaned.

"Just let me have this," Sam pleaded, lips skimming over Gabe's collarbone, "let me take care of you. Let me show you how much I care for you, how much I love you. Let me get you off first for once. I want to worship every inch of your skin and take you apart atom by atom."

Upon hearing Sam's words, Gabriel whimpered and shut his eyes, giving a slight nod of his head as consent for the other to continue what he was doing.

Sam took Gabriel's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. He kissed his way up to his shoulder before giving the other arm similar treatment. He planted kisses over Gabriel's face, saving his parted lips for last, claiming them slowly and passionately.

Sam pulled away. "Gabe, look at me."

Gabriel opened his eyes. 'I'm looking. And I like what I see.'

Sam smiled down at his boyfriend, all strung out and pupils blown wide. "My view's not so bad either."

Sam shifted down Gabe's body and took his right foot in his hand and began kneading it. He massaged his calf and then bent his leg so he could better kiss at his inner thigh, right up to his groin.

'Sam,' Gabriel whimpered as soft lips pressed against the sensitive spots on his thigh and kissed their way upwards.

Sam kissed the head of Gabriel's cock, tongue slipping out and teasing the slit. The taste of Gabe's precum made Sam moan appreciatively.

Gabriel tilted his head back in pleasure and moaned. 'You're going to be the death of me.'

"You keep saying that," Sam chuckled before licking a long stripe up Gabe's length.

Sam's motion made Gabriel inhale sharply before blowing out a trembling breath of air. 'I mean it,' he said shakily, trying to make sure he was still making at least some amount of sense despite the lusty haze that had set in his mind. 'You are your-' he was paused momentarily as Sam repeated his actions before. 'Your goddamn tongue are gonna murder me one day,' he whined, voice quivering as he finished his sentence.

"But what a way to go," Sam slid a little farther down, spreading Gabe's cheeks before lightly flicking his hole with his tongue.

'Fuck, Sam,' breathed Gabriel.

"We'll get there," Sam smirked. He continued to work over Gabriel's hole. When he was trembling beneath him, Sam pulled away to get a condom and lube.

Gabriel let out a whine of loss as Sam moved away, but quickly silenced it as he figured out what his boyfriend was doing. 'Come on, before Kali comes to investigate.'

Sam took his time stretching Gabriel open, slowly moving his fingers in and out, crooking them to brush against his prostate. "You look so beautiful like this, Gabe," Sam said, pulling his fingers free and rolling on the condom.

He leaned down and kissed Gabe, letting all of his love flow out through his lips as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

If there was one thing Gabriel was sure he would never tire of, it would be this; the feeling of Sam filling him up, the love that was conveyed in his kiss as he did it. He whined in loss again as he felt Sam's cock withdraw until just the tip was inside him.

Sam slowly rocked into Gabriel, setting a slow pace which he matched with his hand on his boyfriend's cock.

The pace at which Sam was moving was torturously slow, but Gabriel couldn't get the words out to mention that fact. His brain was having a hard time working properly, focusing almost entirely on the feeling of Sam and what he was doing.

Sam was relishing in the slow push and pull of their lovemaking, panting against Gabe's neck as he felt the heat begin to build in his stomach. He pushed it down, still wanting Gabe to cum first. "Do you remember what I said?" he whispered in his ear.

Gabriel thought back to what had been said before, trying to regain his memories. 'The thing about the, erm, the worshipping?'

"I already did that. I was referring to the part about you cumming before me."

'I vaguely remember that,' replied Gabriel. 'Why?'

"Do you think you could?" Sam gave his wrist a slight twist and he swiped his thumb over the head.

'Fuck,' Gabriel gasped. 'Pick up the pace a little and yeah, sure.'

"You're killing the intimacy," Sam laughed. He used his free hand to prop up Gabriel's hips, angling them so he hit that spot inside of him that drove him crazy.

He felt as Sam's cock pressed against his prostate, and let out a loud moan. 'Yes, there,' he panted. 'Fuck, yes, right there, Sam.'

Sam felt the pressure building again, so he sped up his hand, planting his lips anywhere and everywhere.

Gabriel could feel the pressure coiling up in his stomach, Sam's lips on his neck, Sam inside him, Sam was all he knew, all he felt he had ever known. He pulled his boyfriend's head up to his and pressed their lips together frantically as his prostate was hit once more. His vision whitened, and he felt as he came, letting out a strangled cry of release as he did so.

Sam thrust a few more times before he came as well. He lowered Gabe's hips and removed his hand from his softening cock. He pulled out and collapsed onto the floor next to his boyfriend, still panting with his hand covered in cum.

Gabriel reached over for the box of tissues on his bedside table, just managing to knock them off place and onto the floor beside him. He took a few out and gently moved to wipe Sam's hand clean, before he pulled off the condom, which he wrapped in the used tissue and threw in the bin. 'Wow.'

"Pretty much," Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel closer to him, closing his eyes in contentment. "God, I love you."

'I love you more than God,' said Gabriel as he pulled the blankets from off the bed, covering them both with it as he burrowed closer into Sam.

"Wish we could stay like this forever," Sam murmured, sleep beginning to creep in, "so perfect."

'Me too,' sighed Gabriel. He leaned over to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"Let's not do this limited time together thing anymore," Sam said, "I've sorted my priorities and your still at the top of the list, right next to Dean."

'Dean,' mused Gabriel. 'When am I going to meet him? And I agree, let's not cut short our time together.'

"Come for dinner tomorrow?"

'Yeah, sure,' murmured Gabriel sleepily.

"Okay," Sam allowed the sleep to overtake him, and he felt happier than he ever had before, and it was all because of Gabe.


End file.
